Forbidden Love
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: This is taken place 8 months before Jurassic Park 3. This story is about Dawn & Billy's their forbidden love and their struggle to be together. Ten chapters only. This leads up to the events of Jurassic Park 3.
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

First Meeting

_Chapter 1_

Ok this is the story of Dawn and Billy they are forbidden to be together because of Alan this takes place before Jurassic park 3 about 8 months before it this will be 10 chapters each one containing the forbidden love between Dawn and Billy and how they struggle to be together.

_Rewrite of Forbidden Love._

XXXX

Dawn was arguing with her father about babysitting her little brother Charlie and sister Erika. She was following him around the dig site.

"Come on dad you know I have an extra shift on Friday nights." Dawn shouted to her father who was walking ahead of her. Dawn works as a martial arts trainer and trains people to defend themselves.

"I know and I told you last week to get someone to cover you while I take Ellie out for dinner but what did you do? You forgot," he said sarcastically not turning around to her.

"Well I told you I was sorry, but...but" she said, she couldn't finish her excuse off. "But what?" He shouted.

"Ok I never forgot but come on I earn extra and I get to work on my fighting skills" she exclaimed, trying to brighten the mood. Alan shook his head and keeps on walking to wherever he is going. Whistling is heard he turns his head and sees two of his college students whistling at Dawn.

"Hey you two stop whistling at my daughter and get back to work!" he shouted. They looked at Alan and ran the other way. They certainly didn't want to get into Alan's bad books.

"Urgh those two are rats." Dawn said catching up to him.

"Well if you didn't dress like that maybe they wouldn't whistle at you," he said walking in a tent.

"Like what?" she looked down at her outfit she had her demin shorts on and white halter-top on and followed him in.

Alan was speaking to a young man who looked like he was in his early 20's about 25. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and he was quite handsome Dawn thought.

"Dawn this is Billy my newest student" Alan said introducing them. He looked at Dawn and smiled politely. "Hi" she said unsettled.

"Hello...Am Billy" he politely said shaking her hand.

"Yeah I know my dad just told me," she said pulling her hand back.

"Ooh scarcy" he joked chuckling.

She wasn't finding it funny, so she raised an eyebrow he quickly got the message and turned back to Alan who was frowning at Dawn for her behaviour. "Once again Alan I can't thank you enough for this job."

"Well don't thank me yet" he said.

"Oh what's going on dad Billy getting to you already" she said sarcastically again.

"Dawn" Alan warned. Dawn got the hint and turned to go out she stopped and turned around to Billy and Alan. "See ya around Billy...I'll be watching you" she said and left.

A little while later she saw Alan and Billy leave the tent and Jessica a college student went to Billy and took him around the site. He caught Dawn's eye she smiled at him a little. She saw her dad and walked to him.

"So yeah I like your new student a little cocky but he's ok so back too tomorrow night I can't mind the kids I have work so bye," she quickly said and ran off to her car. She jumped in and sped off. She didn't know that Billy watched the whole thing and laughed softly to himself. She is pretty.

_First chapter of forbidden love... Ok so Dawn's not feeling so lovey dovey towards Billy but she will. Hope you like this I am enjoying writing it so far._

_Sarahmichellgellarfan1_


	2. Chapter 2 First Kiss

First Kiss

_Chapter 2_

"You could knock" Billy said turning around, she looked hot in her red skinny jeans and tank top he thought.

"What the hell did you think doing?" she barked walking up to him.

"Well I thought-"

"You thought what that I would respond back and my father would have seen us," she said.

"Well I don't get you Dawn at all you lead me on and say-"

"Hold on I lead you on?" she shouted confusion written on her face.

"Yes didn't I hear this from you a month ago I'll be watching you." He stated getting angry now.

"Whoah. What I meant was that I watch people to make sure that there not doing anything out of order, and they are not messing up my dad's work." she stated.

"Well am sorry it won't happen again" He apologised, but he didn't mean it.

"Your damn right it won't. I don't want you doing that again." she angrily spat and turned to walk out.

He was lucky most guys received a punch for hitting on her or making a move on her, he went a grabbed hold of her arm and turned her around, "What is your problem Dawn?!" he shouted anger blazing his eyes now. He was so confused of why she was acting like this.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp "Well for your information Billy. My problem is that you flirt with all the girls-"

"Why are you jealous?" he smirked.

She laughed and went serious again, "No am not jealous don't be ridiculous."

"Well I don't see the problem why I shouldn't look at other girls... and I guess you don't know nothing about me then" he said.

"Good," she furiously said and put her fist up ready to punch him. She stopped when she looked in his eyes. There were anger confusion passion and conflict. She gasped as he pulled her against him and kissed her furiously. To both of their surprise she responded back by doing the same and putting her hands on his waist, his arms holding on to her arms.

She pulled back and made a noise of disgust and put her hand on her mouth. She looked at him he was panting slowly. She slowly walked back to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him again. His lips were going down to her neck, "Oh God." she moaned her eyes still closed, she tilted her head back to give him more access. After a moment she snapped out of it, pushed him to the end of the tent, and walked out.

She looked horrified of what she just done, but couldn't help a smile on to her face.

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	3. Chapter 3 I Love You

I Love You

_Chapter 3_

Billy and Dawn have been together in secret for 2 months now. Alan Ellie Charlie Erika Dawn and Billy were having dinner at Dawn's house. It was hard for her and Billy to look at each other without giving too much away. It was an awkward silence as they ate.

"Am just gonna get something from my room, I'll be back in a minute." Dawn said breaking the silence, she stood up and went up the stairs. Billy knew what she was doing "How is the digging going? Alan isn't putting too much pressure on you is he?"

He smiled and said "No Alan's great" he looked at Alan, who nodded and smiled "Thanks he's good at identifying species."

"Do you mind if I use your toilet?" he asked Ellie and Alan. "No It's up the stairs down the hall and to the first left."

He got up and walked up the stairs and there was Dawn standing by the bathroom. He whispered "Finally alone." she smiled and put a finger to her mouth to silence him.

She pulled him into her bedroom, she shut the door. They kissed hungrily. She moaned wanting access to his mouth. They both fell on her bed, he was on top of her; his hand was making its way up to her thigh his other in her hair. Her hands around his back he pulled back from her.

"I love you," he said looking into her eyes and pushing hair behind her ears.

"I love you too" she replied and smiled they kissed passionately again. His tongue was dancing with hers they started to get passionate with each other. He was kissing down her neck on to her chest, opening her shirt. They realized they have been too long up stairs and she pushed him off.

"We'd better." She said breathing heavily, straightening her clothes and moving towards the door.

"Yeah," He said following her. He grabbed her hand, and she swirled around to him and kissed him again. They couldn't take it anymore they wanted more than this but they couldn't not yet. The next thing she knew was that she been pressed against the door. They were risking it now; the spark between them was heating up fast. They both pulled away breathing heavily.

"Ok...w-we really need to...go now". She said between breaths.

"Yeah." He chuckled. She opened the door and got what she needed and went down, she looked back and smiled, he smiled and went to the bathroom.

Their relationship was heating up fast and it had only been 2 months but none of them cared. There love was like Romeo and Juliet but Billy was no Romeo and Dawn was no Juliet.

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	4. Chapter 4 A Normal Relationship

A Normal Relationship.

_Chapter 4_

It was raining hard and it was thundering and lightening outside, and Dawn had a big argument with her father over Billy he thinks there is something going on between them. Dawn storms out she couldn't think straight and has had enough of all the secrecy and she walks to Billy's house in the rain. She gets to his house tears still dripping with the rain. She knocks; he answers wearing just pants and no shirt on revealing his bare chest.

"Dawn what are you doing here?" he asked confused it took a little while until he knew she was upset and she was crying concern came over him and he ushered her in the house.

"Honey are you crying? Are you ok?" he said pulling her into his arms; she doesn't reply she just stands there.

"Come on I will get you some towels." He says bringing her upstairs.

They go into his room, he walks out and puts a shirt and leaves it open, and comes back with a couple of towels. She sits on his bed looking at the floor, there's an awkward silence he decides to break it by saying

"Look I'll leave you to get dried off." He moved to the door she stopped him.

"My dad is suspicious." She whispered.

He turned, "What how?"

"I don't know." she shouted frustration coming over her. He relaxes and walks to sit next to her; she tells him her argument with her father he listens carefully.

"It will be ok Dawnie he has no proof." He smiled casually, but he was still worried.

"Why are you smiling? He will have proof soon," she bellowed.

"I know we agreed to tell him but not now soon". He said, putting his hand on hers. She turned her back to him he came up to her back against his chest.

He came up behind her and kissed her wet hair. She sniffed and leaned into him.

"Billy." she whimpered in a pained voice, that made his heart melt.

"Yes." He whispered, turning to face her now, they are both facing each other now, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Why do we have to keep this a secret, why can't we have a normal relationship?" she sobbed.

"You know why." He said, touching her cheek.

"I..." he says again but stops as this snaps her attention.

"I what?" she asked searching his face for the answer.

"I love you, I try not to but I can't stop." he said caressing her cheek.

"Me too me too..." she whispers connecting with him on a level.

"It hurts" he said.

They start to kiss and after minute things start to heat up, he pulls away trying to distract him and her for something else. "Dawn maybe we should" he says, she puts a finger to his lips and whispers

"Shh. Just kiss me." They go back to kissing and fall on to the bed.

The thunder and lightning is strengthening now, and getting more powerful as the two lovers don't give a care in the world.

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	5. Chapter 5 Its Over

Its Over

_Chapter 5_

Alan has found out about the relationship between Dawn and Billy and he isn't too happy about it, Dawn and Ellie are in the kitchen while Billy and Alan talk in another room.

"Why didn't you tell us Dawn?" Ellie said with disappointed eyes.

"Because you and Dad would have flipped" Dawn said, pacing around the kitchen, She was worried about what Alan was saying to Billy.

"With good reason," Ellie shot back spirals of hair coming over her eyes, she pushes them back with frustration.

"Why? Billy isn't like that anymore" She shouted angrily.

"How do you know?" Ellie said gently, going to sit on the barstool.

Dad and Billy emerged from the room. By the looks on their faces, it must have been an intense conversation. Billy looked at Dawn, with sad eyes and walked the other way to the front door. Alan looked at him, then turned to see Ellie and Dawn's expressions. Ellie had a sad look, Dawn's look was furious.

"Billy!" She shouted pushing past Alan, who grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the kitchen, as the front door slammed shut.

"What did you say to him?!" She shouted in a venom-filled voice.

"Hey! don't you take that tone with me, I wasn't the one sneaking around your back for nearly three months!" he shouted raising his voice. She couldn't bear to look at Ellie. She knew she be more than disappointed with her now.

One week later.

Alan was taking Dawn on a trip to New York City for a tour of his newly published book for one month. After nearly three full days of persuasion, she decided to come with him. She had no choice, she still wasn't speaking to him properly. She was just going to sit in the hotel all day or go out on her own, when she got to New York. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Dawn was pacing by departure lounge wondering if Billy will come and see her before she leaves. She gets her wish because there he is walking towards her with a defeated look on his face and her Dad behind him he eyes them up then disappears into a store. She walks towards him and soon she is enveloped in his arms.

"Oh my God I thought I wouldn't see you before I leave." She mumbled her blonde hair coming in her eyes.

"Well your Dad let me see you...to say goodbye." He said she pulled away and look up at him something told her that this wasn't the goodbye for a month as she hoped for. She slowly began to realize what he meant and she back off and walked away.

"No no you didn't," She said quickly going by the window of the airport. He sighed behind her and walked up taking her by the shoulders and turning her around.

"Am sorry," He said looking into her ocean eyes.

"Don't give me that shit," She said, raising her voice a little. She pulled away it caught the attention of passengers but she didn't care right now.

"Please let's go somewhere," he started to say grabbing her arm to pull her elsewhere, she pulled her arm away "No let go." She ignored his hurt face, "My Dad told you to do this didn't he?" She asked.

"Well kind of but mostly it was me I did some thinking last night an-" He said.

"And what you thought because of all of this and with me going away, this would make it easier for you?" She glared at him.

"It's not like that," He said trying to make her understand.

"Then tell me what it's like!?" she cried out.

"We can't be together, Dawn not anymore." He said pain was overcoming him as he tried to keep it together for her, she could see he was in agony just as she was.

"Don't say things like that you're only saying that because we have been found out." She said trying to avoid it all.

"I told you it's because-" He started to say, "But you've changed Billy. You know you have that's the reason my Dad gave you the job," she said desperately.

"Dawn the reason he gave me the job was because am a good student and one of the best he's got and thankfully I still have the job and your Dad told me about your relationship with Riley, and am trying to make this easier." he said defiantly.

"How are you making this easier...please we can be together," she pleaded desperately.

"No it's over" He whispered taking her into his arms. She gave up and put her head in his chest. She felt her world coming down, on her. She wrapped my arms around his back and sobbed tears finally coming down her cheeks.

Why did this always happen? First Angel, then Riley, now Billy.

"How long till I take off?" She asked, her head resting in his chest, breathing in his scent. He stroked her hair, "2 minutes or so." he sighed,

"2 minutes? No it's not enough time." She said breaking down again, he touched her cheeks and kissed her lips softly. He broke off and kissed her forehead.

"How can I go on knowing what we had, and what we could have had, what we still could have?"

"It never happened," He said not much emotion to his voice now, She looked up through her tears.

"It did. It did. I know it did!" She whimpered, He held her tightly to him. He was trying hard to keep it in but it was failing.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention, United Airlines, Flight 395 to New York City will be boarding in just a minute, please make your way to departure gate 5, thank you." _

Dawn's head shot behind her "No... No it's not enough Oh God!" She shouted they kissed each other desperately. Her arms where around his shoulders, gripping him tightly to her. People where looking at them with much symphony, they pulled away and hugged each other tightly. Alan watched this and he was sad that he had to do this to his daughter but it's what had to be done he thought. He walked towards Dawn and Billy slowly, so they can have a little more time.

"I love you," She said, looking into his eyes. He was nearly crying, "I love you too, so much, don't forget that." He replied wiping her tears away and hugging her once more, keeping her scent with him.

"Come on Dawnie." Alan whispered to his Dawn trying to pull her along. She wanted to knock him off his feet. She shuck him off like his touch stung her he didn't flinch. She walked out of Billy's arms, down by the seats to get her bag, and walked by the departure gate. Billy felt cold without her, she never looked back at him.

She showed her passport to the woman and her Dad walked behind her they walked through. The next thing Dawn saw was the plane seats, as she took her seat by the window and looked out and didn't see Billy there at all. Alan was arguing with another passenger, Alan tried to touch her hand, and to his surprise she held it. She was in too much pain to fight right now, and she was exhausted and just wanted to be comforted. The plane was ready to take off, she never bothered to watch the air hostess explain safety regulations. She was tilted back, in her seat as the flight lifted into the air.

Billy watched the plane lift into the air; he was outside the airport by his car and watched as she disappeared into the clouds. He turned to get in his car and wondered if he would feel her in his arms again, he would see her again, but not be with her.

_Sarahmichellgellarfan1_


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise!

Surprise!

_Chapter 6_

Dawn and Alan were due back from New York; Dawn started to speak to Alan again but not properly, she still hadn't forgave him for him and Billy breaking up. They got home, to a house full of darkness,

"Hello?" Dawn said she put her backpack on the floor and turned on the hall light, Alan came in placing the two suitcases on the floor.

They walked in the living room, "Where are they Dad?" then the lights turned on and people cheered "SURPRISE!" They both jumped from the shock and smiled as Ellie came running up to them and hugged them both. "Welcome home!"

"Hi everyone, this is a surprise." Alan smiled, there was food and decorations. a banner across the wall, 'Welcome Home.' Dawn went over to Charlie and picked him up and hugged him. "Honey I missed you," She heard Alan say to Ellie, he kissed her.

"I missed you too Alan," Ellie said, drawing back from him. She took a breath before continuing, "Billy's here,"

"What? Ellie why would you invite him?" Alan said lowly,

"Well he looked so alone and depressed. I thought this might cheer him up." Ellie exclaimed innocently.

"They broke up El, and how is this gonna cheer him up? I don't want him near Dawn." He said, looking around for Billy, who was drinking and talking to a friend of theirs.

"Hey Charlie, have you been a good boy?" Dawn asked her little brother, "Yep, me and Mommy have missed you and Daddy," She smiled, and kissed his head. She put him down and took Erika of someone Ellie and Dad knows.

"Erika!" She said and hugged her, She saw Billy and nearly dropped Erika in shock. What was he doing here? She thought. She put Erika down on the floor with Charlie, and walked over to Ellie.

"Dawn," Ellie said wrapping her arms around her.

"Ellie why did you invite Billy?" She whispered, into Ellie's hair.

"Because he needed to get out of the house Dawnie, I felt sorry for him. He is so depressed and I couldn't just see him like this." She said pulling back to look at her in the eyes.

"Well I don't think inviting him here was the best idea."

2 hours later the party was still going strong. The kids were asleep, Dawn and Billy never said two words to each other, they stayed as far away from each other. Dawn went in the kitchen to get more ice, she heard the door open, "Dawn". A voice said behind her. It was the person she had been avoiding all night.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said lowly, she hated him for this, she hated her dad for doing this, but most of all she hated Billy for letting him do this.

"Come on Dawn." He pleaded she wasn't giving in to him, "Please don't do this," he pleaded again this time she hurled around and threw a pan at him.

"No don't you dare turn this on me!" she shouted her eyes were numb and cold. The pan missed him by inches he knew she done it as a warning sign because she never missed a target.

"Am sorry but-" he started to say.

"Do not start on the sorry!" She screamed at him, "I think it's best if we don't speak at all, it's less painful." She said in a quiet tone. Erika started to cry, from upstairs only she could hear her because of the music in the living room. She took that as the perfect excuse to leave; she stormed out to see her baby sister and leaving Billy there on his own.

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	7. Chapter 7 Better In Time

Better In Time

Billy and Dawn stopped speaking a month ago. Dawn is in agony not seeing him so she puts on a brave face to go out with her friends for the day. Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara and her all came out of a shop laughing.

"Oh come on he was so drooling over you," Willow said holding Tara's hand. Willow came out gay last year. They were all a little freaked out about it but they got over it, because she was happy. Everyone loved Tara, she was a nice but shy girl.

"No no he was not," Dawn laughed sucking on her lollypop.

"He was totally gay," Anya slinging her arm around Xander. Anya was Xander's girlfriend, "But he was following you round like a lovesick puppy. Am surprised you didn't beat him up or something,"

"I know yeah Dawnie you taking a break from that?" Xander said hesitantly she was still not herself after her breakup with Billy.

"What? No I am just not in the mood lately," Dawn said avoiding what he was trying to say.

"At least he wasn't checking you out," Willow said to Tara lovingly.

"Hey why don't we go to Taco Bell?" Xander said.

"Yeah let's go there you hungry?" Dawn said to the others. She was trying to get her mind of Billy, but too much failure was proving difficult.

They went to Taco Bell, and sat down they ordered and Dawn was sitting there in her own little world.

"Dawn? Dawn?" someone was saying to her she would not budge or snap out of her world, until someone pinched her.

"What?" she said looking around,

"You ok?" Willow said putting her hand on hers, Dawn looked at the two woman facing her then looked at Anya and Xander who were messing around with each other and didn't notice something was bothering her.

"Yeah am fine so what are we ordering," She grabbed a menu "Broccoli and humus, God what do they-"

"You already ordered," Tara said raising an eyebrow, "Oh yeah" she said quietly,

"It's ok Dawn we understand that you're going through a tough time," Willow said holding Tara's hand. "Do you?" Dawn asked, quietly, Willow didn't know what to say.

"Ye-yeah we do me and Wi-Willow we-went through the same through the same thing you know with the gay…pr-process." Dawn nodded, but she really didn't understand,

Now Xander started to but in and say something stupid but thankfully, Dawn was in no mood to argue. "Yeah and when Angel broke up with you... You were still crazy for him-" Her eyes shot to his, Anya intervened "Xander," she said hitting him on the arm to shut him up.

"No it's ok," Dawn quietly said sipping her coke.

"So Alan still isn't letting you see Billy?" Willow said Tara looked at her.

"No we haven't spoken in a month," Dawn replied looking down at the table.

"You've seen him though?" Xander asked again boy he knows how to annoy people.

"Yes but it's not the same," Dawn said looking up to him and thinking shut up before I punch you.

"Dawn it will get better in time I promise you,"Tara said, putting a hand on hers. Tara's confidence was building up and she socializes more with Dawn now.

In only a whisper, Dawn said, "I hope."

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1 _


	8. Chapter 8 Temptation

Temptation

It had been over a month since Dawn and Billy have spoken to each other and being Ellie, she invited Billy around for dinner. They all decided to go to the cinemas except Billy and Dawn. Billy went home after they left and decided to come back and speak to Dawn. They were sitting at the table drinking coffee in an awkward silence.

"So have you…got a boyfriend?" Billy asked her, in a whisper.

"No," Dawn said looking down sipping her coffee.

He nodded, she asked looking up to him "Have you got a girlfriend?"

"No," he said, it was getting more awkward by the minute now. "How is the digging going?" she asked putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I miss you," he quietly whispered. This got her attention and she was growing irritated that he was opening up wounds that she had worked so hard to close up, but now all she wanted to do was to kiss him. She got up and the chair went backwards slamming on the floor, "Don't start again,"

"Start what?" Billy said his eyes darkened.

"Start doing this again we had a relationship and it's over. It can't work, we are friends. Nothing more. So stop talking like this." She said walking to the door.

"Fine whatever," he said following her. She stopped midway and silence erupts, slowly she turns around, and faces him a sad smile on her face it was unexpected. "Am sorry."

"I love you, but let's just forget it," he said to her touching her face, she couldn't help but lean her face into his a little his other hand was on the counter.

She did not say anything but she put her hand on his; the temptation between them was getting too much to bear now. She said, "Am sorry I shouted at you."

"It's ok…it's all we ever do isn't it?" he joked she looked at him,

"You better go before-", she trailed off she didn't want to say her real feelings. He wanted the same thing as she did, he wanted _her_.

"Yeah," he sighed and looked into her blue/green eyes. The heat of each other's hand was getting hotter and it they could not take anymore of been apart and not being with each other. She still loved him and he still loved her. They hadn't being able to kiss or touch each other in two months.

He grabbed her and pulled her against him, and aggressively kissed her she kissed him back with longing and desire so many days and weeks and months of not being together. Dawn flung her arms around his neck; Billy had his arms around her waist. Billy pushed her against the refrigerator and the passion was exploding between them, Billy lifted her upon his waist she never completely wrapped her legs around him she left her legs dangling. He moved with her to the table and threw all the plates and cups of coffee off the table with a harsh swipe. He lay Dawn on the table they were still kissing furiously and passionately, he was making his way down her neck now. She grabbed his face and pulled him to her lips again. She took her shirt off. Billy pulled his shirt off and they continued on the kitchen table.

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	9. Chapter 9 I Want You So Badly

I Want You So Badly

Dawn woke up in her bed expecting Billy to beside her she smiled brightly for the first time in months and turned her head to find there is no one next to her. She got up, brushed her hair, and put a silk dressing gown on and walked down the stairs, she stopped by the kitchen. Alan and Ellie was standing there by the counter Ellie had a disappointed look on her face and Alan was furious she looked on the floor the cups smashed and the plates and the table was knocked over_. Oh shit _Dawn thought _they know!_

"So what's for breakfast?" Dawn asked the two, trying to get them off track. The next thing she jumped because Alan shouted furiously at her "What are you doing?!" he grabbed her arms.

"Err…asking you a question?" she said pretending and not bothering to take his hands off her.

"Stop playing game with us Dawn," Ellie said in a calm voice but irritated voice.

"I know you and Billy had sex last night!" Alan shouted at his daughter. He released her, "What?!" she shouted pretending to be shocked and not have a clue of what he is saying to her.

Ellie said with disapproval in her voice and eyes, "Yes we know Dawn don't act so surprised "Dawn was livid now and she could not lie any longer, she asked in a deathly tone "How?"

"Charlie," Ellie shouted, she was too mad because Charlie was the one who found them, and to let three-year-old see that was out of order.

"What Charlie?" Dawn shouted, embarrassment took over her. "Yes your three year old little brother saw you and Billy how could you." Ellie said, her eyes dark with anger.

"Well he was asleep so I didn't think we made much noise, "Dawn said, looking down, she honestly thought he was asleep.

"What is wrong with you Dawn? How could you act so irresponsible in front of your little brother you knew he was upstairs," Ellie said,

"I am sorry but-"Dawn started to say, Alan grabbed her by the arms again and started roaring at her, "You are not allowed to be with Billy Dawn we told you!" This set Erika off and Dawn grabbed his arms, shouted hard, and loud "Why cause of his past? Dad he's changed now. Am a 22 year old woman I can make my own decisions and you are in no position to tell me what to do! No let go," she spat pushing him into the breakfast bar and running out the kitchen and up the stairs. Ellie walked to Alan and hugged him. "I don't know what we are going to do with her." He murmered.

Later that day it was getting dark now Dawn had called Billy seven times and left five messages for him, which none he had replied to so she began looking for him she put her hair in a messy pony and put a long white jacket on and put her blackberry in her pocket and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked standing by the front door, Ellie came to stand beside him with Erika.

"Am going to find Billy," she said trying to get past him. He would not budge she did not want to push him or Ellie she could not do that.

"Please Dawn just stay here," Ellie pleaded holding Erika who was looking at Dawn with innocent eyes.

"I have to," Dawn quietly said before looking at Alan he was not considering it.

"Am not letting you out," Alan said, Ellie looked at him trying to say something but Dawn said with venom in her voice "Dad, please I love him! Why can't you just accept that?!"

Alan had enough of this, so did Dawn, and so did everyone "Fine you go and ruin your life am not gonna interfere no more it's your life," He said through his hands in the air and taking Erika into his arms. Dawn turned back to her parents and little sister, they looked at her with mixed looks, and she turned to go down the street.

Back with Alan and Ellie, They were in the kitchen Ellie was feeding Charlie and Erika now and speaking to Alan.

"Alan we can't keep doing this, we can't stop her from seeing Billy I feel for her. I know he has done bad things and it wasn't his fault but come on he's a good man and I think he's changed so does Dawn, he changed after he-".Ellie tried to make Alan understand but he still won't have any of it.

"Ellie I don't care I don't want our daughter involved with someone like that. Changed or not,"Alan said eating his salad.

Ellie smiled and said "Our daughter," Alan, smiled, sat off the stool walked to her, and pulled her to him "Yes our daughter," He said kissing her softly.

Back to Dawn who is still looking for Billy it's getting cold now, too cold. She shouted "Billy!" She was nearing up a hill and it was his favourite place.

"Billy?" she shouted again, finally she saw him back to her and at the edge of the hill she slowly approached him from behind and softly whispered "Billy". He didn't make a move or sound to know that he heard her so she said again but this time she said in a hard tone "Billy!"

In a quiet whisper, Billy said, "Alan knows doesn't he," She sighed and put a hand over her head and whispered "Yes," he sighed too and he was in a deep train of thought "Am sorry,"

"For what?" Dawn asked confused.

"Am leaving." He said still not turning to her, this caught her attention and her head snapped up "What?"

"Am leaving to go to LA," He said no emotion to his voice now and Dawn didn't like that one bit it almost sounded like he didn't care.

"What no you can't," Dawn said walking up towards him, "Give me a reason why I can't?" he said turning to her and what shocked her most that he had a dead look in his eyes and it looked like he didn't care. How could he say that?

She whispered "For me," She saw something twitch in his eyes but quickly disguised it. "I don't. Love you anymore," he choked. _What?_ Alarm bells went off in Dawn's head.

"Don't you say that your just say-saying that to hurt me," She said apprehensively. He shook his head numbly "Am serious I-I-don't."

"W-well what about last night? Did that mean anything?" She said, "Last night was a mistake what happened last night can't happen again," he said turning his back again.

Dawn felt wobbly now so she slowly walked to him her world was crumbling down. "Well last night didn't seem like a mistake to you." She shot back at him, "Well it was and no am leaving." He walked the other way, she found a pound of strength and ran to him and grabbed his arms with tears in her eyes now she was mad at him now.

"Come back here, were not finished is it that you don't care anymore? Is it? Because I really wanna know what the hell you are trying to prove!" she shouted at him.

He would not answer her, so she said again "Because a person doesn't just stop loving somebody!" she shouted letting her arms fall to her sides. He turned to her with fear and anger in his eyes "Do you think this easy for me do ya? You could never understand what I've done!" He walked back to his spot.

She did not reply she wiped her face and he said again but pacing this time, "I can't do it again Dawn I can't kill anyone again. I won't,"

She shouted "Then you don't, it was by accident remember!"

"Yes it was but it doesn't help, I got nearly five years Dawn and watched my friend get the death sentence and my other friend get eighteen years. You don't know how death feels like." He said but regretted the last part when he realized what she had been through.

Now she was pissed. "Excuse me? Billy of course I know what death feels like! I was almost killed ! My Dad and Ellie and two kids and many others were nearly killed and were killed so don't you dare tell me that I don't know what death feels like!" she said reeling, She really wanted to punch him in the face but stopped herself. Silence again her frustration and anger was mounting to desperation.

"Billy please we can work this out," she said looking around,

"Did you hear what I said before? I don't love you know more,"

She shook her head viciously "No I don't believe that"

"Your right because I love you so much it hurts to know I can't have you and I want you so badly I can't last night was—" he trailed off going into his own little world.

"Am weak,"he said turning to her, she lifted her head to see him he looked so devastated.

"Your weak, everybody is weak everybody makes mistakes and you do have the power to real good. Billy you have been doing that for nearly 4 years don't give up you're a good man with a good heart. You need to make amends, but if you leave now than maybe all you ever were was a murderer," she angrily shouted.

He does not respond, her frustration is mounting. She moves forward to grab his arm and pull him; he pushes her off, "No go," He spat and she punched him in the face for the first time and he pushes her violently to the ground he froze as he does this but quickly pushed it away and leant above her and grabbed her arms tightly, and pulled her to him to look in her eyes she was crying now.

He was nearly crying now it was getting harder to hold his tears back. "You think am a good man and a man who hasn't sinned? Do ya huh?! Your Dad Ellie and everyone else don't want me here!" He roared at her.

Salty tears where rolling down her cheeks now as she sobbed "And what about me? I love you so much I've tried to make you go away by not talking to you but it failed and it didn't help." After a minute she pushed him off, he landed on the dirt, and he was crying now. She sobbed and shouted "And I hate it! I hate that it's so hard! It hurts me so much sometimes I wish I didn't love you at all." She whimpered and sobbed uncontrollably standing up. "Dawn please let…let me be strong."

She wiped her tears away and her tough side was coming out she shook her head, "No strong is been there and fighting your enemy's and getting on with life. It's getting through life because it's the hardest thing in the world! It's painful and its everyday we can do it together. I don't care what my father says am twenty two years old but if you're too much of a coward to do that then leave!" She shouted her voice crackling.

He was shocked by her choice of words, "Dawn," He choked out,

"Go! Go! If I can't convince you to stay with me and have that happy relationship we both have been yearning for the last six months then I don't know what will! But after you go don't expect me to be crying and missing you every day because am going to get on with my life and be happy!" she screamed her fury was collapsing now she was getting it out.

He sobbed quietly, all he wants to do is take comfort in her words before they could talk again white flakes were floating down above them they looked up in confusion. They both are unable to comprehend the fact that it is snowing in July! Unbeknownst to them Ellie and Alan and Erika and Charlie are standing a few feet away from them. They obviously watched the whole scene and the looked at Dawn's parents Erika was asleep in her pram. Charlie was watching the snow Ellie had tears coming down her cheeks and Alan looked heartbroken from the state his daughter is in and his college student and realized how much they love each other.

Dawn and Billy looked in shock at them. Ellie ran to her and hugged her tightly Dawn hugged her tightly and whispered "Hi Mom," Ellie smiled and kissed her hair; Alan watched and slowly walked up and turned to Billy who was recovering from his breakdown. Dawn broke away from Ellie and walked up to Alan and silently pleaded he took a deep breath and sigh, finally smiled confirming and approving of their relationship, she smiled and hugged her dad, and he kissed her head. Billy smiled and hugged Ellie.

"Come on Dawnie lets play!" Charlie giggled. They all laughed, Billy took Dawn's hand and she looked down at their joined hands they smiled knowing they were finally allowed to be together. They spent the rest of the night just playing in the snow…

_Sarahmichellgellarfan1_


	10. Chapter 10 Memories

Memories

_Finally, the last chapter is up! Then I can start moving on Jurassic Park 3 and my other stories I have planned. Takes place a month before the events of Jurassic park._

Billy and I have been having a normal healthy relationship for over a month now, it is exactly 8 months today that we started our little secret affair but now we do not need to sneak around anymore. Dad and Ellie let us be together finally but things are still a little uneasy between us all. I finally found out the reason why Dad was so dead set against me and Billy being together.

_(flashback 2 weeks ago)_

"Dad?" I asked as I approached him going into the kitchen.

"Yeah", he said looking up to me from reading his morning paper.

"Can I ask you something?" I said sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar.

I was in my sheep pyjamas and my golden hair was all messy but hey who cares it's not like I go out like this.

"Of course", he said looking at me with his sparkly blue eyes.

I don't know really how he is going to take this but I had to know I know some of it but he knows I can take care of myself.

"Why did you disapprove of my relationship with Billy… I mean I know why because he killed someone but I don't understand the rest", I said to him I nervously took a piece of toast of his plate while waiting for him to answer. I couldn't read his expression it was unreadable the next thing he said shocked me from head to toe.

"Because I thought I would _lose_ you", he answered truthfully.

Confusion swelled over me as a person does when they get confused with math or something.

"What" I whispered, "that's ridiculous" I replied louder.

"No it isn't Dawn! If you start a life with Billy then I lose you forever!", he bellowed, but only loud enough for me to hear.

I couldn't believe it; he would lose me forever if I start a life with Billy? That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard my dad say.

"How you say a thing like that?", I said astonished. It was past 7am and Ellie and the kids were still in bed since it was a Saturday I was going out to see my cousin today who lives just outside of North Dakota.

"Because dawn I have known you for what 7 years? My own daughter. Billy has known you less than 8 months and already you two will be married and having children-" he said but I butted in before he could continue.

"Whoa slow down, Dino guy I will not be getting married anytime soon!" I stated. Before he could say anything again I said "and I will certainly not be having any children until am like 30!". He had a relieved look on his face.

"Oh" he said quietly.

"Why would you think that?" I said.

"Because you're my first daughter, and I haven't known you like fathers should know their daughters because I didn't know then, 16 years of your life. I am getting to know your life better. Someone else is coming in your life and might steal you away".

Dawn was in awe as she stared her father she had 7 years. He was only 35 back then and now as 42 he still looked the same except he has bits of little grey hairs but I try to tell him he gets mad when I do!

"Dad you won't ok? am still your daughter if I do get married and I do have kids but think of it you will grandchildren, and you will be more closer to them then you are to me", I smiled.

He smiled, "Remember when you didn't like me all them years ago", I laughed as I said this.

"Yeah I didn't like kids then… but our little dinosaur experience brought us closer.. And made me like kids", he said sipping his coffee, into our father daughter conversation we have not had in months.

"Remember Tim and Lex?" I said sipping my juice that he handed me.

"Oh God yeah they were good kids" he said staring off to space, remembering the past.

_(7 years ago) _

_We are all trying to climb down perfectly, Dad comes near me and whispers "Stay with Tim, he's struggling" I nod. In addition I, lean over by Tim_

_"Hey are you ok?" I ask Tim._

_"No I can't do it" he said. "Yes yes you can am gonna help you" I said._

_Dad and Lex are already down they wait for us we still have a while to go down , we are half way,_

_"Come on Tim "I say, we go down a bit further. Until a light and sound comes on, we feel the fence vibrate a little,_

_"Oh my god! The fence is coming back on Dad" I shout._

_"I know you guys have to jump." He said terrified for us._

_"Are you crazy am not gonna jump!" Tim said, while looking at dad._

_"Tim Timmy look at me!" I shout. He looks at me_

_"We have to"_

_"I can't am too scared" he said. "What... you do not need to be scared, you have me superhero Dawn... your friend who you admire, I will be with you right now and we will be ok I promise.. Ok?" I said. He tearfully nods._

_"Get down now!" Lex shouts._

"_Dawnie Tim jump!" dad shouts._

"_You ready...?" I said. He nods. I grab his hand. We get ready to jump. Then I feel his hand slip from mine, as I fall, I ungracefully land on my feet this time, I look up and see Tim still stuck up there._

_(End Of Flashback)_

"You still talk to them kids?" Dad asks me. I nod.

"We should invite them over for dinner we haven't seen them in years…" Dad said.

"Yeah that's a good idea.. We should invite John aswell" I said encouragley .

He froze.

"What?" I said confused.

"He isn't very well…and I still haven't forgiven him for the incident", He said.

Oh my god he hasn't forgave him?! It's been 7 years since that weekend but come on.

"Dad you need to get over that. He did not know all those things would happen. Well maybe he knew sending Malcolm's Girlfriend back to the second island but still".

He shrugged, and continued on "Yeah I was saying I don't wanna lose you, you're my little girl", he tearfully said.

My heart warmed "Am 23 years old daddy I am not a little girl", I said getting up and embracing him.

He chuckled into my hair that smelled strawberries and pulled back and looked into my eyes in a serious tone he added, "I don't want to see you get hurt".

I mockliy looked shocked "Me getting hurt Dad I never get hurt. I always win".

He smiled but his voice had seriousness in it "You know what I mean. Your love life"

"Dad there is nothing to worry about" I said walking to my seat. "If he does hurt me I'll kick him in the shins", I jokily said, drinking my orange juice.

"Yeah he will be dealing with me aswell" he said. Our Father/Daughter chat was interrupted by Ellie and the kids.

"Good Morning Beautiful" Dad said kissing Ellie on the lips and turning to the kids he gave them kisses asweell. We spent the morning just sitting around having breakfast like a normal family.

Back to Present

Therefore, Billy and me are going strong….. for now. Dad and I leave to go on a trip in Los Angeles for his new book. Then we go back to Montana to see Billy and the dig site, Not knowing when we got back there would be another adventure in store for us, we thought we would see the last of Isla Nublar and the Dinosaurs, but no we would see its sister island Isla Sorna, Site B.

_End of story! _

_Hoped you liked it thanks for the 3 reviews I got. I am starting on Jurassic Park 3 so stay tuned! Until next time!_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE.

It has come to my attention that someone has stolen my Jurassic Park trilogy material and put it on . If anyone knows, anything about this message me immediately. I write my own material, so if anyone comes across it just beware it's not the real author.

I am very upset about this, and finding it just shocked me beyond words. I never thought that someone would take my stories and publish them as their own on another website.

Thank you.

Sarahmichellegellarfan1


End file.
